ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Meggie
History Like many women in her field, Meggan (Meggie) Alexander began her career as a model. At the age of sixteen was when her career first began. When a modeling competition came through her hometown of Swans Quarter, North Carolina, she and several other girls were selected for bookings and eventually she pulled in more and more clients. Her initial career was bikini modeling, so it entitled to staying in shape, this is when she began to use martial arts and karate as her forte, though she had training in the field when she was younger, she hadn’t stuck to it, but eventually as more money came in, these resources were available to her. A year after starting bikini modeling, Meggie had moved to New York for a more long term career. Doing campaigns and spokes modeling for several companies, as well as commercials, seventeen, glamour, and even graced the cover of Harpers bazaar at the age of seventeen with long time friend Nick Rhodes (the Italian issue). This of course blasted her career. Meggie eventually left New York in search of new horizons, in which landed her in California. Where she won the Miss California Pageant and later went on to place third in Miss USA, after tripping on stage, in the final rounds to lose points. Though this small mishap cost her the victory in the Miss America Pageant, Meggie still ventured on to the next step of her career, being asked to head back to her roots in bikini modeling, with Hawaiian Tropics, she of course was enthralled to do so, and she went on to participate in Miss Hawaiian Tropics Internationale, in which she placed first. This like many other women of wrestling got her noticed for her karate body, and all out ideal to wear a swimsuit, but most of all for her martial arts background, leading to her very first wrestling promotion, Women’s Extreme Wrestling. Wrestling career Women's Extreme Wrestling Many people who were fans of WEW, remember Meggie for her all out youth, she inspired many with her charisma in the backstage area and most of all, for her heart. On her debut night, Meggie had only trained for three weeks before being brought out to face World Champion Amanda James Wilaford (who went by Willa Ford, like the singer/model). Meggie had of course now been upgraded to a second degree blackbelt and became known as a high flying goddess on her very first night, hitting a picture perfect moonsault which inspired the crowd. Though her efforts were grand, Meggie ended up losing the contest, when Willa did a cheap pin, and grabbed onto the ropes to be granted the victory. This of course may’ve set her morale back, but from then on Meggie was known as a force to be reckoned with. For several weeks, Meggie brawled with the World Champion, beating her in a tag team match while teaming with Cora Vaughn Taylor against Willa and Kirsten-Marie Davis. The next week Meggie faced Kirsten and got the surprise upset victory, when Kirsten missed her power toss and gave Meggie the opportunity to land a sunset flip for the victory. Finally working her way up to Willa once again for the WEW pay-per-view event “Queen of the Jungle”. This event was attended by many Meggie supporter’s but Meggie yet again was unsuccessful in defeating her adversary. This of course lost her, her chance at the title for a while, but it didn’t kill her spirit. The next month, Meggie was seen fighting various opponents, just waiting for her chance at the title once again. Even having her defeat both Willa and Kirsten-Marie in a handicap match which showed her true fighting nature, though the match was non-title, the fans in the arena cheered her as if she had won a championship. This of course caught general manager Jonathon Davis’ attention and Meggie was given another number one contender opportunity, this time again Cora Vaughn Taylor who had also been impressing fans. The battle was tough, but in the end, Meggie proved to be the victor, by hitting her prestigious version of the Shining Wizard, now known as the Shining Halo (though the shining halo was later changed to a triple jump moonsault.) This of course got the fans behind her for her next match, which followed at a very large event entitled “WEW: St. Valentines Massacre”. Meggie of course took the stage as she always had, and when she got down to the ring she was dominated most of the match, by Willa, who beat her to a pulp, but she wouldn’t quit, eventually Meggie was given the surprise opportunity to once again show off her training skills and she hit a falling reverse DDT, to score the victory and her first Championship. The WEW world heavyweight championship. Only a week later, Meggie once again met Willa Ford, and in a tough bought inside a cage, Meggie lost her championship, just as soon as she had won it. The fans booed as Willa climbed over the top and Meggie was left crying in the ring, losing some of her youthful spirit. The fans still cheered her as she stood however, bloodied and she walked off with her head held high, and to fight another day. Meggie would eventually begin feuding with Ford on and off. Having several attempts at the title, and she recaptured the championship four more times, though Ford was the one to get it back each time. Eventually a feud with Alicia Culpepper, Ford’s new lackey, began and Meggie was wiped off the map, when Alicia came down wrong with a cyclorama, injuring Meggie’s back and putting her out of action for four months (though nothing was broken.) Meggie came back, alongside newly reformed Kirsten-Marie Davis forming a tag team called “sunset barbies” in which Meggie would battle both Cora Vaughn Taylor and Alicia Culpepper. The women tore at each other, though the Sunset Barbies were much more experienced with one another, and captured the tag team gold, just after a few short weeks. Meggie and Kirsten would hold onto the titles for a while, but much like Willa Ford, the Taylor/Culpepper team wouldn’t back down and eventually stole the belts (though the belts were never technically lost.) and the two teams did battle once again, with The Sunset Barbies taking their titles back, for a second reign. Eventually a team known as “Jungle Girls” would enter WEW and along with them bring a few men. In which Meggie fell madly for one (Kyle Maddison, who later became her manager) the two withheld a romance storyline for quite some time, but eventually due to her love for him, the Sunset barbies lost the title to the Jungle Girls, thanks to Kyle’s interference, though the interference was supposed to help Meggie, instead it did the opposite. Later on, the two broke off their t.v. storyline though they stayed together in teleplay, when Kyle went back to his modeling opportunities. The sunset barbies would eventually win back their prestigious gold, and hold onto it, until both Kirsten Marie and Meggie left the company for better career opportunities. spent in WEW: 1 year 16 days XTC Meggie then transferred to XTC where she became and instant fan favorite. She took on the legendary Trish Stratus in which she beat her fairly, then she faced Syren and Cassie Laswell. Meggie ended up beating them all and being crowned Queen of the Bra and Panties, defeating several other divas in the process. She then quit the company feeling she was not being challenged. spent in XTC: 3 months Divas Unleashed Meggie had been out of the game for almost a year as she had trained herself up. Tequila from Divas Unleashed was the third to call and the fact that Meggie was excited about joining another all female company, she signed immediately. Her first match in DU Meggie revealed herself as well as Kyle, and the two showed an onstage romance, as well as out in the world. The two are still together making it four years their relationship has been progressing. Meggie debuted against Janine Johnson and Charismatic Christy Chaos. She beat both of them in order to establish herself in the company. She ended up stripping 17 year old Janine and went crowd surfing in her Santa costume. Meggie in her second match then teamed up with Felicity, where they took on Katima and Jennifer Collins. The duo ended up being successful. Meggie then in the next week took on Katima alone and yet again was successful in her efforts. The next couple of weeks led up to Nuclear Pussy 4 Where Meggie got her first title shot against Aphrodite (Current Stripped Champion) and Kibby D. Both Meggie and Kibby held their own in the match, but Aphrodite ended up winning A week after, Meggie showed the world that she was Blonde-tastic as she join the team of Blonde Ambition (Carley, Courtney, Tiger Lily, and Mistress). The next week the whole team fought together defeating the team of Les Mannequins and Lethal Dosage. Meggie since then has been on a roll beating everyone in her path. She ended up teaming with Felicity once again along with Tiger Lily in a six person tag team against Aphrodite, Yuku Shiro and KibbyD. Before this match she convinced the brunette Felicity to dye her hair blonde and join the Blonde Ambition group. Meggie will face Aphrodite and Kibby D at the PPV 'Every Bitch But Me' Where she will face off in a Cookie Bakeoff, once again for the Stripped Championship. Meggie won the match, escaping the kitchen with a full plate of cookies. Meggie then went on to face KibbyD in a Camoflauge Stripped match in which she lost. Meggie is now on a temporary hiatus from the federation. She will make her way back after the PPV Forsaken Destiny IV Meggie soon returned with something new about her. She had died her hair black to impress her boyfriend and then she found him lying in bed with another women. she then went pyschotic. She faced her blonde friends on the returning Exile and won the match. Meggie is due to face the blondes yet again alongside Felicity as her tag team partner. Meggie and Felicity beat the Blonde Ambition team yet again, due to interference by the Unleashed Champ Tiger Lily. This week Meggie and Felicity will face four members of the Sinful delights, only excluding Sammantha Moore who will be fighting for her stripped championship. Meggie and Felicity lost the match due to a cheater and ex partner known as tiger lily. Lily assaulted Meggie and Felicity with a few chair shots and this started a feud between the tanned goddess and the fun madonna lover. Meggie the next week faced the number one contender for the Stripped Championship Tracee Nguyen. Meggie threw her around a bit and made the fight look absolutely easy. Meggie also participated in DU's top Model again Tiger Lily, Kibby D, and Amber Burton. Lily picked up the victory and Meggie ended up giving bad looks towards the former friend of hers. Meggie went to face Tiger Lily at the Exile Christmas special, losing to her after a roll up pin, which one Tiger Lily the match to retain her title. Since then Meggie entered the Unleashed Tournament, beating out opponents such as, Digitz, Linda Ragnal, Suzie Woods. Meggie was then entered into the finals, along with Bobbi Jackson, taking on Tiger Lily for her championship. The match was toughly fought, with Bobbi coming out the victor, and Meggie instantly striking up hatred for her. Soon after this, Meggie once again set her eyes on the prize, going after Bobbi Jackson and dying her hair brown, in order to give her a more exotic look. Meggie became an even more devious victim playing with the blondes head, heading into the pay-per-view. Soon after, Meggie won the championship, after Bobbi took a leave from the company. Meggie then began her sword wielding goddess campaign. Where she began to carry a sword and claim to be the queen of the company. This was soon challenged by hall of famer Crystal Deymonaz. Meggie was put through a hazing process, after cutting Deymonaz on live programming. She then met hall of fame opponents such as Yuku Shiro, Mya, and Star in various boughts, though the only match that actually occurred was the one with Yuku, in which Meggie won. Deymonax and Meggie were set to battle at the Pay-per-view Terror in Tokyo, but Meggie took a sudden leave from the company due to personal reasons, having to drop her championship. The reason for this leave is still unknown. Meggie was set to make and Appearance at Forsaken Destiny V. In which she will be in the Icons battle royal, against opponents such as: Yuku Shiro, Mystika, Kaci Russel, Vixen, and several others. Most of which being former unleashed champions and various other stars in the company. The appearance is still waiting to be seen. Could this mean a come back for the Sword Wielding Goddess? perhaps. in Divas Unleashed: 3 years, 119 days Xtreme World Organization Meggie is said to be debuting in XWO. She had preliminary meetings and has agreed to an open contract with the company. Meggie debuted in XWO on September 17 in a bra and panties match. Though stirring heads, being called a heel diva. She still came out with fire and did nothing sneaky to Becky Jones, thus she won the match, beating Becky and Krissy Delight all on her own. Scoring the pin fall with Angel's Dust. After that she celebrated and Drew Rosenhaus came into the ring and slapped her ass, the first time she let it slide the second time Meggie turned around and slugged the hell out of him. The next week Meggie faced Becky Jones, Britney Britney, and Camilla Michele where she won easily to get the number one contendership. The next week was Summerclash where Meggie took on Kibby D and Christina Brook for a chance at the women's Title. Meggie being the underdog in the match had her word cut out for her and she shocked the world when she pinned both Brook and D to become the xWo Women's champion. Since then Meggie has formed the Goddesses of Fury with Christina Brook and she still holds the women's title and dominates the division. She has not lost a match since the start of her xWo career. At Taboo Tuesday Meggie beat Becky Jones to retain her title. She went on to face Becky Three more times, defeating her each time. She soon continued to dominate the women's division of xWo until the title was vacated from her after gracefully defeated Nicola Winters. Meggie then moved on to the men's division where it was put up or shut up, to face many men and beat them all. John James, Sean Idol, and Christopher Murdoch, just to name a few, the Diva defeated each of them showing her power, but to the one named Riotist it was not enough. No women would hold a man's title. After weeks of torture from Riotist, Meggie then went on to defeat him at Night of Infamy, before withdrawing from the company for seclusive reasons. xWo online reported that the diva had been sexually harassed in some way, and then she broke it off with long time boyfriend James Anarchy. Ending their eight months of on screen activity together. Meggie returned to xWo television in June 2008 coming back as the Revenge candidate for the brandclash with Mephisto. Meggie successfully defeated Mephisto not once, but twice, gaining the contract of Zack Riley to Revenge. Meggie then went into a storyline with Craig Marduk where she was his mystery opponent. Where she captured the xWo title, becoming the first and only woman to ever hold it.This reign lasted throughout the rest of her career with xWo. She took on opponents such as Marduk, Mors V. 2.0, and Cyrus Lyger. Meggie's last performance came from the huge superstar gauntlet match that xWo holds annually. She defeated the like of nine male superstars, to be crowned victor of the gauntlet. She left xWo for personal reasons, which later were reclaimed to harassment and sabotage. Meggie's record in xWo remains: 24 wins 0 losses. The longest win streak the company has seen. She was then added to the xWo hall of fame, for her commitment to the company. spent in xWo: 1 year 15 days Ring of Beauty Meggie Alexander recently debuted in the place called Ring of Beauty. She was brought in under the gimmick of manipulater/bitch. Which she so far has played very well. In her debut, she called out champion Linda Ragnal making herself quick and to the point. She was after Linda for what was done to her baby cousin, Haylie Alexander, who in which had been taken under her bigger cousins wing and was to be training to be the next world champion, after Meggie of course. Meggie claimed that Linda had used her baby cousin and that she would make Linda pay for all her indescretions. On the next show the violence between Ragnal and Meggie continued, when Ragnal came out to the ring, addressing Meggie's words, and insulting Meggie for insulting ring of beauty, telling the blonde she had made quite a few mistakes in doing so. She also claimed Meggie's reigns as champions from other companies were all fallacies, because 'some' of her titles had been won, by Bra and Panties Matches, then later on that night. Haylie and Meggie took on four other teams, coming in second place to Bobbi Jackson and Linda Ragnal. This week highlights a match up between the Alexander cousins and Asian Invasion, both families will be duking it out. if Haylie and Meggie win they'll be added to the match against Asian Invasion and Bobbi and Linda. Which will give them their chance at revenge, and put them one step closer to gold. However the blonde duo lost the match and Meggie went on in a single storyline to face Bobbi and Linda for the world Championship, in which she lost. Then due to a losing bet with her cousin she became Mr. Showtime's maid for comical purposes. She is currently discussing matters with Brittney Frost, to where the two will form a tag team. nothing had been confirmed. Meggie was later released from the company, due to no use of her character. She leaves the company with her head held high however. spent in ROB: 4 months Titles Held * WEW World Title (5X) * WEW Tag Team Gold (3x) *GCW Women's Champion (3x) * GCW U.S. Title * Queen of Bra and Panties *Divas Unleashed Stripped Champion *Divas Unleased, Unleashed Champion *xWo Women's Champion *xWo Revenge Champion * xWo World Champion * xWo Hall of Fame * Divas Unleashed Icon Cup Winner Moves *'Angel's Dust' (Money Maker Taunt followed by a Sky Twisting Press from the top rope) * Shining Halo (Triple Jump Moonsault) *Sprinboard Hurricanrana * Tornado DDT From the Corner * Hurricanrana * Headscissors Takedown * Standing shooting Star Press * Karate Kick * Split Pin * Lou Thesz Press * Whirly Bird Headscissors * Handspring back Elbow Smash * Monkey Flip * Standing Moonsault * Corkscrew Plancha * Asian Spike * Somersault Legdrop * Handspring Combo, combined with a bulldog * Hurricanrana from the corner * Sunset Flip from the corner Theme Music * "Sparks 2004 Revolution" by: DJ Lexus * "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada (GCW) * "Angel Theme" To the hit TV Series Angel (GCW) * "About Us" by Brooke Hogan * "Dangerzone" by Vanilla Ninja * "Barbie Girl" by Aqua (Blonde Ambition) * "Flirt" by Pussycat Dolls (XWO) * "Tap That" by Megan McCauley (Ring of beauty/xWo/Divas Unleashed) * "Dangerous" Matt Pokora External links * Divas Unleashed * Meggie's MySpace Page Category:Female Wrestlers